


Sly Girl

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Nervous Michael, Reader-Insert, friend of Polly, fuckin at tommy's wedding, mischievous reader, romani gypsy reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: You'd known Polly since birth, so her calling on you was no suspicious act. But when you find yourself meeting eyes with another Gray you finally see her master plan.





	Sly Girl

You removed your coat and stepped into the foyer, eyes immediately drawn to the rich decorations on the walls. A maid silently stepped up beside you and took your coat. She tipped her head down and motioned for you to follow her. “This way, Miss (Y/n).” Sitting in one of the plush armchairs, rubbed the end of a curl between your fingers. “Mrs. Shelby should be down soon. I’ll bring outs some tea.”

Mere moments later, Polly swept down the stairs. Always one for a dramatic entrance. She smiled wide and pulled you into a hug. “It’s good to see you again (Y/n).”

“Good to see you too Poll. Mother says hello.” The two of you sat back down, Balancing teacups on delicate saucers. Reaching over, you tipped three heaping spoonfuls of sugar into your cup. “I’ve heard tell that you’ve found your long lost son. Is that true?”

Polly grinned so big it seemed to light up the room, but then it dimmed a big. “Yes, it’s been… unimaginable to have him back. I’m just – I’m afraid, he’s becoming so much like Tommy. I can see it in his eyes.” She stared down into her cup, tracing the rim lightly with an elegant finger. You reached out and grasped her hand in yours and felt the muscles slowly relax. 

The front door slammed and Polly immediately sat up straight, her mouth stretching into a slightly tense, but genuine, smile. “Michael, I was wondering when you would be back. This is (Y/n), the daughter of a friend from the old days. She’s a good little Gypsy girl.” Polly smirked at her own words and the way you wrinkled your nose at the description.

You placed your teacup on the table and turned to meet sharp eyes. Polly was right. He had the face of a sweet boy, but the eyes, the mouth of a predator. You grinned. “Hello Michael.” He stared at you in shock for a moment, just the slightest loss of control over his expression, but it was enough. You grinned and folded your hands in your lap. 

Regaining his composure, Michael nodded in greeting and mumbled something unintelligible before starting off down the hallway.

Polly’s lips were curled into a sly smile when you turned back to her. She quickly put her face back into its resting expression and took a long sip of tea. You grinned wider and kicked her leg playfully. “Is this what you really called me here for, Poll? You aren’t usually one to play matchmaker.”

She shrugged. “That boy could use a positive influence.”

You shook your head, a bemused smile on your face. “And you count me as a positive influence?” She simply shrugged in return. “Well, as you know, I’ve recently taken up work as an apothecary, and my regular customers tend to receive many benefits and house visits.” You gave her the most innocent smile you could muster along with your words.

Polly threw her head back in a full laugh. “Sly girl. You’d do well within this family.”

You flipped a lock of hair over your shoulder. “What can I say, us good little Gypsy girls certainly are good for something.”

____________________________

Heavy locks of hair slapped at your back as you ran down the halls of Tommy’s house, full of champagne, whiskey, and wedding cake. As you passed an unseen open door, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed you by the waist, hauling you into the room and you shrieked with near-childish delight. A warm had covered your mouth and you liked the palm, to which the hand drew back and you heard an out-of-breath gasp of, “(Y/N)!”

You laughed and spun around to face Michael, noticing that his tie was askew and strands of hair flew about his face. Poking his chest accusingly, you backed him up to a desk in the corner. “You cheater! How’d you get here so fast?”

He grinned and lifted his hands in surrender. “It’s not my fault you didn’t know about the conjoined rooms.”

You scoffed. “Well excuse me if I don’t know my way around your cousin’s idiotically large house.”

One hand slowly pushing up your skirt, Michael looked down at you with that perfect look. The one that spoke of the ideal balance of power and made your knees a little weak. “I’d rather you didn’t know, all the better for me to catch you.” You let out a short hum and he lifted you up onto the desk. Pushing your knees open, he stood against you, arms caging your body. Oh, those animal eyes.

“At your dear cousin’s wedding?” You chuckled and slid your hands down his stomach. “Naughty boy.”

His lips found the dip between your shoulder and neck, and you could feel the smile against your skin. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”


End file.
